british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Surfside Arcade
from The Essential Paradise, doc. 2.31 Surfside Arcade Between The Strand and Long Shore Road in Surfside Borough, Derby Township, the arcade provides about two dozen shops plus a food court. It is popular with both tourists and locals and, despite being half a block from public transportation (bus stops) it is usually close to crowded during high season. File: 2,31,612x_Surfside_Arcade.pdf‎ Arrangement The available property being essentially internal (between two existing edges of the same block), access is by pedestrian ways. The eastern one appears more urbanised, with ramps and shallow steps, punctuated with box planters, benches and gardens, leading in between Bing Gifts and Beach Baby on the oceanfront Strand (essentially the high street). The uphill entrance is through an extended and rather steep stairway park, attractively landscaped with numerous turns in the paths and stairway; but no ramps are provided this way due to the steepness of the terrain. A third entrance, with ramps and steps, comes in from the adjacent carpark of Borough Hall, where the 11 buses have a stop. The arcade is arranged like a garden mall, open to the air, with shops along the western side (uphill) several steps higher than those opposite, with several ramps and stairs. The central courtyard is furnished with trees, shrubs and flowers in concrete boxes or beds and a dozen or so tables for shoppers to relax; an irregular pool with fountains meanders amongst them. All shops open from a shady cloister that protects from direct rain and sun and most wind. Both ends are closed-in with shops; those at the north end appear to climb up an inclined pavement whilst the ones towards the south end are situated on two discrete levels. The three-levelled food court extends uphill towards the stairway park; there are more tables and standing counters with umbrellas. Public toilets are situated at the north and west ends. A hospitality centre and management office is on the western second level. Decor is simple, with masonry surfaces in white stucco, brownish tinted glass, pale-grey painted columns and accent colours in turquoise, yellow and traditional Paradise green. Map of Appearances in the stories The Arcade (usually capitalised when referring to the place in specific) is built between mid-1997 and late 1998, so it is not in existence during many of the P1 and P2 arcs featuring the Cavaliere children, in Amelia, a Vahine, and in the Gwendolyn Dahl arc. It is a featured setting in much of the Janine of Paradise arc. Directory of current tenants (c. 2001) The shops * 1 - Windward Boating Supplies - yachting supplies, some clothing * 2 - S.O.P. - electronics, computing supplies and games. Popular with teen boys. * 3 - On Spec Men’s - sportswear, shoes, accessories. Trendy, smart, not inexpensive. * 4 - Beach U. - gifts, notions, beach necessities, t-shirts. Popular with tourists; affordable; but not all this stuff is necessary. * 5 - Lucille - misses’ sportswear and fashions. Affordable yet chic. * 6 - Rimshot - recorded-music & gear. CDs mainly. * 7 - Where It Is - family fashions, shoes, accessories. Moms shop here. * 8 - Happy Home Goods - home goods, housewares. Moms shop here. * 9 - Just Nineteen - young men’s and misses’ fashions & accessories. Aimed at older teens and young adults.) * 10 - Halliwell’s of London - women’s fashions, intimates. Aimed at adult women; somewhat pretentious (i.e., they are not really from London). * 11 - Dionysus - men’s fine fashions. Smart, expensive; but good stuff. * 12 - Sandy’s - women’s sportswear and fashions. Smart, affordable, popular. * 13 - Island Craftsman - tools, supplies, parts. Useful but not inexpensive. * 14 - we do not know the name of - men’s sportswear and fashions. Aimed at tourists. * 15 - Leather & Lace - men’s and women’s sportswear, accessories. Aimed at tourists; not inexpensive. * 16 - we do not know the name of - Gifts, notions. Aimed at tourists. * 17 - Pound Foolish - Misses’ sportswear & fashions. Smart, affordable; popular with locals * 18 - Surfside Auto Parts - auto parts, tools. Useful but not inexpensive. * 19 - Sun Shop - Misses’ beachwear and boutique. Aimed at tourists; popular with locals too. * 20 - Best Foot Forward - family shoes, hosiery, t-shirts. Moms shop here. * 21 - Hollywood - women’s special-occasion fashions. Aimed at tourists; pretentious; not inexpensive. * 22 - Broadway Star - women’s special-occasion fashions. Aimed at tourists; pretentious; less expensive than Hollywood. * 23 - we do not know the name of - pastries, baked goods. Known for arresting aromas; popular with tourists and locals. * 24 - East Of The Sun - tea, snacks. Typical Paradisian teahouse; eat-in and takeaway. * 25 - Joinus - burgers, birdies, sandwiches, fizzy drinks. Territorial chain fast-food; eat-in and takeaway. * 26 - we do not know the name of - pizza, sandwiches, fizzy drinks. Eat-in and takeaway. * 27 - Noodles - Chinese/Asian. Popular for takeaway cups of yakisoba and lo mein (with flimsy 2-tonged forks made of disposable pressed-paper) and for eggrolls. Eat-in and takeaway. Food at the kiosks is all takeaway; tables are nearby * K1 - Rubies - Jewellry, accessories, timepieces. Aimed at tourists; full of overpriced trinkets. * K2 - Soft Gear - Fluffy toys, souvenirs. Aimed at tourists but popular with local girls. * K3 - Sweet Lolly - Ice cream, crepes, desserts. Irresistible amongst the young and young-at-heart. * K4 - K-4 (its real name) - Birdies, tacos, tuffles, local delicacies, fizzy drinks. Meant for tourists but popular mostly with locals = Doc. 2,31f. b. 2011.0818. ©JCP Ltd =